As the capabilities of various computing devices increase, and as people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, there are additional challenges being faced in meeting user expectations. For example, an increasing number of applications are providing virtual or enhanced reality experiences, which at least attempt to provide the user with some level of three-dimensional experience. While some devices utilize three-dimensional displays that require specific hardware, such as special viewing glasses, a large number of devices utilize conventional two-dimensional displays or provide content that is substantially created in two dimensions. While certain shading or rendering can be utilized to give the impression of three-dimensional content, the content will typically not act like a true three-dimensional object or scene, as changes in position, orientation or lighting will generally not be updated realistically in the display. Thus, the virtual nature of the displayed content can be significantly degraded.